


Take me, I’m yours

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Banana Split, Food Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato invites Kakashi over for an ice-cream, smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me, I’m yours

Title: Take me, I’m yours  
Author: chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: YonKaka  
Genre: PWP  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Minato invites Kakashi over for an ice-cream, smut ensues

T-themed kinks  
Tachorgasmia: premature ejaculation  
Tantalolagnia: arousal from teasing  
Teasing  
Teratophallic: large penises  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minato swallowed a gasp and tore his eyes away from the delectable sight in front of him. Kakashi-kun was swiping his finger through the whipped cream on top of his banana-split and then sucking it clean. He was sure that the boy was doing it deliberately, knowing just how much it was affecting him. Shifting on his chair uncomfortably, he scooped up another spoonful of his own desert and popped it into his mouth. Unable to resist, he glanced back at his student just in time to see the boy lick his lips appreciatively.

Teasing Minato-sensei was so much fun. Kakashi smirked deviously as he watched his teacher fidget restlessly, clearly aroused but obviously embarrassed by the fact. He knew, however, that with enough prompting, his sensei would abandon his so-called moral high-ground and give into Kakashi’s wishes. Watching the man with eagle eyes, he waited until it seemed that Minato-sensei had calmed himself down enough to resume eye contact, and then he really let loose.

He couldn’t drag his eyes away from his student no matter how much his conscience demanded it. Kakashi-kun had picked up one entire half of the banana and was holding it between his, freshly licked clean, fingers. As he watched, his naughty student slowly dipped the end of the banana into the whipped cream and melted ice-cream concoction in the bottom of his dish, and raised it to his mouth. Delectable pink lips parted and a small tongue poked out to lick the tip of the banana suggestively.

Kakashi could hear his sensei gulp as he slowly inserted the banana into his mouth and sucked it clean. In a moment of inspiration, he even added a small moan of pleasure and allowed his eyelid to droop. Withdrawing the banana, he licked his lips before licking the very tip of the fruit and once again allowing it entrance. Across the table, his sensei sat with the spoon still halfway to his mouth and dripping melting chocolate ice-cream everywhere. 

His cute little student was a demon in disguise! Who else would think to use a simple, platonic, get together at Minato’s own apartment to torture him? He watched as Kakashi-kun slowly devoured the whole banana, complete with cream and icy confectionary, before realising that he’d had barely a bite of his own. The silver-haired brat just sat there with an incredibly self-satisfied expression on his face, looking up at him expectantly.

“That was incredible sensei. Are you going to finish yours or do you need me to help you?” 

He watched as Minato-sensei blinked slowly at his words, his brain clearly not functioning at maximum capacity after his little show. He noticed that the man still hadn’t realised that his spoon was dripping over the table. Allowing a devious grin to cross his features his stood up and darted his hand to the front of his pants to adjust himself. Just as he’d predicted Minato-sensei’s eyes followed his hands and a rosy hue spread across the blond mans’ face.

Did Kakashi-kun really just fondle himself? Minato couldn’t help but notice that the boys’ pants were definitely bulging in a way that they hadn’t been before, not that would ever admit to having looked before. His own bulge throbbed urgently and he was suddenly aware that he was panting slightly. Flushing in embarrassment, he shifted uncomfortably, wishing that he could just escape to the bathroom and rid himself of this unwanted reaction.

“Sensei, are you alight?” Kakashi deliberately made his voice as low and husky as he could and he was rewarded with seeing his sensei’s pupils dilate even further. Swallowing an inopportune giggle at what he was about to do, he leant in and peered directly into his sensei’s face. Minato-sensei’s mouth moved like he was trying to say something but no sound escaped. Kakashi allowed his hand to rest gently on top of his sensei’s and shifted slightly so that he could feel the heat radiating off the man.

He was completely speechless at his student’s action. In his mind, his conscience was screaming at him to put an immediate stop to what was happening, but his libido was whispering such incredibly enticing things and his body was in complete agreement. He growled low in his throat and focused his eyes on his student, who grinned mischievously at him and lowered his head. Minato thought that his heart was going to leap right out of his throat as he watched Kakashi-kun lean down.

Kakashi let out another soft moan when he closed his lips over Minato-sensei’s forgotten spoonful of dessert. The man had clearly been expecting something a little different judging by the disappointed sigh that escaped the, still slightly parted, lips. The spoon was gently tugged from between his lips and lowered back into the dish to grab another scoop. Licking his lips, Kakashi nudged his sensei sharply with his hip and slithered into Minato-sensei’s lap when the man leant back slightly. 

He suddenly had a lap full of Kakashi-kun, and the little minx was deliberately squirming against him. Wrapping one arm tightly around the skinny chest and holding him close, he slowly raised the other, complete with spoonful of banana split, towards the impish face. The way that Kakashi-kun strained towards his treat caused the blood to pound in Minato’s groin and he had the sudden, horrible, realisation that he was going to come just from this – he hoped, desperately, that Kakashi-kun wouldn’t notice.

The arm that had been holding him tightly against Minato-sensei’s chest lowered to fondle him through his pants and he leant back so that he could press his throbbing flesh more firmly against the large hand. The bulge beneath his ass felt amazingly big and he couldn’t wait to feel it pressing against his bare flesh. Wriggling determinedly in his sensei’s lap, Kakashi raised his arms to loop around Minato-sensei’s neck and turned his head hoping for a kiss.

Despite the rather sticky mess inside of his pants, Minato was still achingly hard and he ground up against his willing student as he bent his neck to claim eager lips. On his lap, Kakashi-kun was mewling and squirming. He moaned as a wicked idea occurred to him, a way to get back at his devious student for starting this. He moved both hands to the boys’ fly and unbuttoned it. Then he sent those same hands diving underneath the tight shirt and began pushing it up.

Minato-sensei was clearly trying to strip him and Kakashi couldn’t have been happier. He arched his back to allow his shirt to ride up more easily and happily raised his arms into the air to allow the complete removal of the garment. When Minato-sensei pushed the chair back slightly, he knew that his pants were going to be next and he slowly pushed himself to his feet, throwing a coy look over his shoulder as he did so. A large hand in the centre of his back prompted him to lean down on the table.

Seeing Kakashi-kun shirtless and leaning provocatively against the table was almost more than Minato could take. He pushed the chair back even further and crouched on the floor behind his student and reached up to tug Kakashi-kun’s pants and underwear down to expose his delectable ass. Leaning in, Minato-sensei planted a soft kiss on each cheek before parting them to waft warm air over Kakashi-kun’s quivering pucker. Above him, the boy moaned and squirmed.

“Sensei, it’s cold!” Kakashi yelped as something icy dribbled down his crack. Pushing himself up slightly, he looked over his shoulder to see his sensei holding a banana, dripping ice-cream, just above his ass. As he watched, his sensei leant forwards and then he felt the warm roughness of his sensei’s tongue lapping up the spilt treat. He could feel a faint vibration travelling through his sensitive flesh as Minato-sensei hummed his enjoyment.

Watching Kakashi-kun squirm as he dripped ice-cream, and then hearing the boy pant as he’d licked it up had been wonderful. Minato wondered how his student was going to react to his next little trick. Smirking softly, he slowly lowered the banana until it was hovering over Kakashi-kun’s entrance. Then he nudged it forwards so that the boy would know what he was planning. Above him, he heard quickened breath suddenly cease, and then a long, low moan echoed through the room.

The banana! Minato-sensei was pushing the banana into his ass. He’d never been so excited in his life. He arched his back and laid his head on his folded arms. The banana was soft and he could feel parts of it squishing against the outside of his ass, but instead of feeling disgusting, it only turned him on more, especially, when his sensei started to lick up the excess. Licking up squished banana soon lead to chewing on excess banana and then his sensei was mouthing just him.

Knowing that Kakashi-kun was pre-occupied with what his tongue was doing, Minato lowered his hands to undo his own fly. With a final lick, he stood up and stepped out of his pants, kicking them to one side. Grasping his still slightly sticky erection, he slowly rubbed it up and down Kakashi-kun’s crack, enjoying the sounds that the boy was making. He wanted in and he wanted it now. A quick glance around the table showed that there was only melted ice-cream or the can of whipped cream.

A rough and calloused fingertip was probing at him, and he pushed back eagerly against it. Then suddenly, shockingly, there was cold metal pressing against one of his butt cheeks, and then something other than a finger probing at him. Above him, Minato-sensei chuckled deviously, and then there was a ‘shuuu’ noise and an odd sensation inside his ass. Almost as if he was being filled up with something. Then he remembered the can of whipped cream.

Pulling the can away, Minato slowly thrust a finger into Kakashi-kun’s ass, checking to make sure that the cream provided enough lubrication. Satisfied with his findings, he grasped hold of his cock and slowly pushed at his student’s creamy ass. It was so incredibly tight that at first Minato didn’t think that he was going to fit; a ragged cry burst from Kakashi-kun’s throat as he finally breached. Pausing to allow them both to catch their breaths, Minato admired the delicate flush adorning his students’ back.

His sensei’s cock felt enormous, his ass was throbbing around the intruder, but he had never felt so aroused. Pushing back slightly to let the man know that it was OK to keep moving, Kakashi curled his fingers over the edge of the table. It was both painful and pleasurable as Minato-sensei ploughed his way further in but Kakashi wouldn’t have traded the sensation for anything. Above him, the blond grunted as Kakashi felt coarse hairs tickling the cheeks of his ass.

He stroked his hands along Kakashi-kun’s back, and then down his arms to his hands, where he interlaced their fingers. He leant in and nibbled along the boys’ ear before slowly starting to withdraw. At first, he started with small thrusts, waiting until he could hear his student panting in desire, before moving faster and deeper. It wasn’t long before Minato was really pounding into Kakashi-kun’s willing ass and they were both gasping and grunting in pleasure.

Kakashi wanted to tell his sensei exactly how wonderful he was feeling, but the only sounds that his throat would produce were grunts and moans. It didn’t seem to matter though, as Minato-sensei was making the same noises. He thrust back urgently against his sensei, desperate for more, and felt one of blonds’ hands release his and move to caress his chest, pinching and teasing his nipples, before slowly dipping down his abdomen to grasp his achingly hard cock in a firm grip.

Grasping Kakashi-kun’s leaking organ, Minato began to pump it in counterpoint to his thrusts, until his student was rocking back and forth, panting roughly. Then his student turned his head and Minato was captivated by the flush suffusing the pale cheeks. Leaning in further, he stretched up to capture moist lips. The kiss was messy and breathless but Minato wouldn’t have exchanged it for anything. Beneath him, he felt Kakashi-kun’s body stiffen and clamp down on him.

As his orgasm rolled through him, Kakashi breathed out Minato-sensei’s name and heard the man reply in kind. Then his sensei stiffened above him and Kakashi felt the inimicable sensation of cum hitting his inner walls, before his sensei all but collapsed on top of him. Even though the blond was heavy, Kakashi wouldn’t have traded the sensation for anything. He was tightly wrapped in warm muscular arms and soft lips were whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Regretfully, Minato raised himself up and withdrew from his students’ body. His fascinated eyes watched as a sticky combined cum and whipped cream dribbled down Kakashi-kun’s legs to puddle on the floor. Grimacing slightly at the mess, he swept the boy into his arms and padded to the bathroom. He kept a hold of the boy as he turned the shower on, but Kakashi-kun didn’t seem to mind. In fact the boy wrapped small arms around his neck and pressed his sweaty body as close to Minato’s own as he could.

There was something absolutely delightful in being babied - as long as it was only in this one matter. Kakashi nuzzled his head against his sensei’s sensitive neck as they waited for the water to heat up. Idly, he wondered how long it would take before Minato-sensei would be up for another round. They had an entire night before they were expected anywhere and Kakashi fully intended to take full advantage of the fact. Smirking, he raised his lips to his sensei’s ear and began whispering his plans.

Minato felt his arms tighten unconsciously around the silver-haired boy in his arms. Kakashi-kun was whispering all sorts of wonderfully perverted things in his ear and he could feel his limp cock twitch desperately. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he would be hard again before their shower was finished, but somehow rather than feeling guilty, he felt ecstatic that he would have another chance to hear those wonderful sounds that his student made.


End file.
